


The Magic of Movies

by female_overlord_3



Category: Love Simon (2018), Shadowhunters (TV), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, LOVE SIMON MOVIE SPOILERS, Love Simon, M/M, OF COURSE THEY WOULD, SOMEONE GO SEE THIS MOVIE WITH ME AGAIN, THREE TIMES IS NOT ENOUGH, guys Malec watches Love Simon, i am weak, i can do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: IF THE TAGS DIDN'T GIVE IT AWAY. MALEC GOES TO WATCH LOVE SIMON.LOVE, SIMON MOVIE SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. ALSO GO READ THE BOOK. AND WATCH THE MOVIE. WHEN AND IF POSSIBLE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.This was fun.





	The Magic of Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts).



> Grammar and spelling errors are present. Let me know. THIS IS LIKE A QUICK WRITE (as in it took me a week to finish and I don't really have a beta so ya) ALSO I HAVE MORE LOVE, SIMON FICS BEING WORKED ON. ALSO GUYS I'M BRAM. I AM LITERALLY BRAM AND NEED TO FIND MY SIMON. WHERE YOU AT FUTURE SOULMATE!!!!? MY BI ASS IS READY TO EMAIL AND FALL IN LOVE!!!!

“So what's this movie about again?” They’re in a crowded movie theater, Alec both a little confused yet amused by all the colors everyone is wearing and excited people while Magnus is grinning widely at him as he settles into his seat. “This movie, my dear, is something i’ve waited so long to see in a theater and I think you’re going to love it.” His voice is so soft, a delighted lit to it. Alec just shrugs and leans to press a quick kiss to his lips before turning his eyes to the screen as the trailers end and the movie begins.

-

Alec is- he can’t describe it. The start of the movie made it clear what this movie was about and it made him hesitant because almost all the movies he’s seen haven’t been so uplifting.

His eyes are glued to the screen, body leaning so far forward he’s almost hanging off the seat. A quick glance at Magnus shows that he’s doing the same.

When Alec sees the Martin character go to the computers, he gets a sinking feeling that turns quickly to burning anger when the asshole says he knows about Simon and starts blackmailing him.

-

Magnus held his breath when Simon left the computer and that dick Martin took his place. Oh he knew that was to occur eventually but still the tight feeling he got when that creep saw the emails then concocted this cruel stupid plan. This was the pain of reading the book beforehand, knowing what was to come but not sure when or if it will in the adaption. It’s been absolutely wonderful so far but Lilith above what’s to come.  

-

When Blue says the reason he lied about what he was going as for Halloween, that he doesn’t want things to change and be this new different person; it hit Alec hard.   

Then there’s the scenes with the different guys that Simon thinks might be Blue and when it shows the Bram guy, Alec has a strong feeling it’s him and the halloween party was making pretty clear until well that walk in scene happened but he’s keeping tabs on all the guys they keep focusing on. There was this one part at the start that really focused on the guy but he just has to wait and see the end.

In the theater Alec could hear all the gasps and whispered theories of who they think Blue is. Quickly leaning into Magnus he want to ask, to know for sure because he knows Magnus must know somehow but his boyfriend simply winks at him and mouths ‘no spoilers’. He can’t help but grin because of course Magnus wouldn’t spoil this and let him stew in questioning frustration.

-

The first introduction of Bram was the hardest thing ever because all Magnus wanted to do was scream that these stupid mundanes were right in front of each other! He knew many other audience members were doing their best to do the same. He sent out a quick wave of magic to calm and help others from spilling the beans when the narrative changed to Bram because dear Azaizel this movie was perfect! Then the damn Halloween party. So close and he was dying inside when they did that handshake and the singing but then that stupid woman just had to get in the way. While the change was, well a change, Magnus couldn’t get enough of the moments between Simon and Bram.

-

The sports game part with the Martin guy getting turned down was just too awkward and so bad that Alec can’t feel satisfied or that things are even. He's a little sad about the part before when the waiter guy made it clear he wasn’t blue but that just limits the people who can be Blue. The chorus of no’s made it clear everyone was just waiting for this mysterious Blue to have a name and a face. But then there was Christmas and Alec wasn’t the only one with a damp eyes. The room fell into a dead silence when  ‘Permanently’ was focused on and then came the tears, the quiet cries of no, that horrible feeling of devastation when Simon read it that could be felt by everyone. It was the loss of Blue, the one he was trying to protect and keep safe because he loved him so much, that made Simon fall apart. Now everything truly was fallen apart.

Alec and Magnus had their hands held tightly as the tears fell.

Even though Magnus was prepared and had the book to go off of, he really wasn’t.

-

The sound of crying and sniffles when Simon talked to his parents. Simon going off an Martin. The post Simon writes. Everyone is a beautiful mess.

-

The carnival. By the Angel everyone was hanging on the edge of their seat and then- the whole room erupted in chaos of screams and crying. Popcorn and what Alec thinks are Oreo cookies, were flying in the air and everyone jumped up standing because Blue is Bram and they’re on the ferris wheel and they kissed! He thinks Magnus had a hand in having everything being a bit more theatrical. Oh but then the end, the simple cute end. First there was everyone being able to confess and show the good doing something like this does. Then the 5th coffee! Alec couldn't help himself and neither could Magnus when they both gasped and laughed as it showed Bram walking down his driveway and got into the car. The incredibly cute greeting kiss that is an echo of the ones they do and how happy everyone is as they go on an adventure!

The movie was perfect, both Alec and Magnus are literally blown away by how such a simple coming of age rom-com could be so incredible.

-

It’s while people are starting to exit the theater that someone stops them. Alec notices its a young Seelie girl who’s holding hands with a young warlock girl, their faces still a little red from crying but their smiling so brightly at them. “Thank you Magnus Bane, I don’t think I would have been able to see this movie without you.” Magnus cups both their faces and grins. “No thanks needed children, i’m glad you enjoyed it.”

The two girls giggle and nod, hands laced together as they skip to the exit.

Alec gives Magnus a questioning look to which the warlock just shrugs. “I bought the theater for the entire week. Least I can do to support this movie and book.”

He’s pulled by the lapels of his shirt and dragged into a kiss. “What a reward that is.” Magnus chuckles. Shaking his head fondly Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “I am reading the book and then we’re going to see it again tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

They see it almost everyday for the week Magnus bought it for. 


End file.
